Peristalsis within a gastro-intestinal (GI) tract may transport swallowed food and may aid in digestion and eventual evacuation. Peristalsis may result in pressure waves or contractions moving along the GI tract, thereby resulting in motility of a bolus or other object within the GI tract.
Certain pathological conditions may alter the normal motility within the GI tract. Low motility may be caused by, for example, an obstruction, a blockage, or other pathological condition. Motility disorders may be caused by, for example, nervous disorders, and may not necessarily be visible.
Some in-vivo sensing systems may include an in-vivo imaging device able to acquire and transmit images of, for example, the GI tract while the in-vivo imaging device passes through the GI lumen.
Other devices, systems and methods for in-vivo sensing of passages or cavities within a body, and for sensing and gathering information (e.g., image information, pH information, temperature information, electrical impedance information, pressure information, etc.), are known in the art.